


Making Up

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Making Up

Bond left.

He went back to their apartment and showered, washing away the rubble that clung to his suit and skin from the explosion. Normally he would never walk away from a fight, but something Q had said disturbed him… It wasn’t the fact that he wouldn’t let Bond talk, that was natural when someone was so upset, but it was what he was upset about.

Bond loved Q more than he’d loved anything before. He’d loved Vesper, but he’d found there was an extra dimension to love when the other person loved you back. Loyalty, comfort, passion, it was all there with Q. The only person who had the guts to challenge him, and they’d given themselves to the other willingly. They made a perfect team, unbeatable and renowned in their world of espionage.

So why did Q jump to the conclusion that Bond was still as unstable, as unsure, as he was when they met? Q bought him the balance in his life that gave him a home worth returning to, a life he loved, and a partner he couldn’t be without. The last mission was a mess, but he knew that as soon as Q let him explain, he’d be forgiven for blowing the building early. But that wasn’t the main problem anymore. Bond made dinner, but put it in the fridge straightaway, waiting for Q, even though he knew it would be hours. He sat on the couch and thought of what to say.

The door opened at one in the morning, and he heard Q slip inside and put his bag on the ground. Bond stood up and reached the doorway the same time Q did. They stared at each other, Q’s anger replaced with the dreaded uncertainty. Q looked wretched and Bond wanted nothing more than to wrap him arms around him and kiss him until he was asleep.

“I made dinner.”

Q didn’t meet his gaze, instead looking somewhere over Bond’s shoulder.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to wait up.”

“I wanted to. I’ll get the food ready, OK?”

Q nodded and went to their bedroom, shrugging out of his coat as he walked. Bond waited until he heard the shower running before he moved into the kitchen and reheated their dinner. By the time Q came back, two steaming plates were on the table. Q sat opposite Bond and picked up his fork before putting it back down.

“I’m sorry, I’m not hungry. I’m going to go to bed.”

Bond followed Q to the bedroom.

“There were a group of teenagers coming down the road. The cameras couldn’t have picked them up, since they were all trained on the building. If I had waited until I got   
completely out of the way to detonate, they would have been caught in the blast.”

Q was silent for a long moment, before he nodded slowly.

“I apologise for yelling at you. I know better than to second guess your decisions in the field.”

Q turned towards the bed, but Bond reached out and took his hand in his own, gently turning Q back to face it.

“That’s not the issue, Q.”

Q frowned delicately, tilting his head slightly to one side.

“Then what is?”

Bond looked at him for a long moment.

“Do you honestly believe that you’re not enough for me?”

The slight curiosity in Q’s face vanished, leaving his face a perfect, blank mask that Bond admired at work, but hated at home. It was Q closing himself off from the rest of the world.

“Q?”

Q sighed and sank onto the edge of the bed, and Bond sat next to him.

“I’m sorry, James. I know… I know you love me, and I’ve never doubted that. You choose carefully, but you pour your heart into whatever decision you make, and you chose me.” Q allowed himself a small smile, but it dropped after less than a second. “But when I saw the explosion… James, I was terrified.” Q finally looked him in the eye, and Bond could see the naked fear there, even though he was sitting right next to Q, perfectly safe and in a single piece. “I’ve never been that scared.”

Bond wrapped his arm around Q’s shoulders and pulled his wiry frame into his own. Q exhaled heavily and rested his head against Bond’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Bond kissed his unruly hair.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll always come back, because you’re right, one day I won’t. But I can promise that I will always try. Because knowing that I’m coming home to you… There’s nothing stronger than that.”

Q tilted his head up and Bond kissed him softly, reminding both of them that, for now, they were both alive. And they were home.


End file.
